turtle prime
by futurenurselpn123
Summary: Turtles Prime Turtles The turtles were training to beat shedder who later in the story teams up with MEGATRON. The turtle were eating pizza when they heard a crash. They got up to see what the crash was. They saw the hole in their ceiling, looked down and saw four auto bots. Optomis apologized on the rudely barging in on the dinner. The turtles come out of their shells, because the
Dear Journal,

My name is Barnabas Paul, and I am a lighthouse keeper in the citrus air of Key Biscayne, Florida,USA. I am the husband of Eleanor Bancroft and I am with my 7 children. My kids names are Comfort 4, Evangeline 16, Henry 8, Vanhoosa 16, Herbert 3, Wayne 5,James lecroy 2. When we pulled our wagon up in to the lighthouse's driveway we felt frightened by the height, but made it through. We were traveling all day so we didn't eat anything. The view of the ocean is magnificent,and the waves were green flag waves (that means calm waters.)The kids are setting up their beds, and I am making a list of chores and a list of jobs also. My chores and jobs are weeding the garden, pick all ripe vegetables, fetch the well water, record the weather, check the lamp, and repair the screen door. The lighthouse isn't exactly what I expected. I thought "oh this isn't so bad." At the end of my first day, I believe that my new job will be adventurous, because of the view of the ocean and ships.

Sincerely,

Barnabas

Journal entry 2

July 27,1815

Dear Journal,

There are extraordinary and traumatic things about being a lighthouse keeper. The good things about being a lighthouse keeper is embracing your fears,and educating my bad things is sickness and money shortage. The neutral thing is being by the water. so far i like my job because i get to embrace my fears and help people to the shore.

I've been here for for one week now, and let me tell you, the lighthouse life is tough. Vahoosa tripped on the stairs from coming in from the garden ,somersaulted, and landed weird right on the bone. I went to him and saw that his tibia was sticking up and his leg was bleeding! I told Wayne if i am not back from getting the doctor that the lighthouse is in his hands. i knocked really hard on the door saying" help my son is hurt". He finally came to the door,and said hop on that horse while I am getting on mine. So we rode until we got to the lighthouse,but when we got there Vanhoosa was surrounded be a puddle of blood, but was still breathing,and still bleeding. So the doctor worked briskly, but carefully as we cleaned up the puddle of blood. the doctor said to not put pressure on the leg for seven weeks.

Because I love my job so much that i decided to learn more about the lighthouse. My cousin Ferdino sent me a book about lighthouses so I can learn more about my new job and home. I am reading the book in my free time. Here are some astonishing facts that I discover. It was lighted for the first time in 1764. the lighthouses were a given lighthouse was compleatly destroyed by an earthquake in the 14 century.

Today we picked fresh fruit and vegetables. they were tomatoes, sweet peppers, and apples.

From,

Barnabas

I have been here for three weeks since I started this job. The last three weeks have been overjoyous, because as a bible believer i get to help people. being able to have a green thumb for plant growing.

One day when I was watering the plants I notice that some of my plants were ripped out. Then I also notice that there was a trail of the plant leading into the woods.I grabbed my twelve shooter rifle off of the wall,and headed into the woods.I follow the trail of the half rooted plants. then found the wolf and shot him.

There was a tropical storm last week. There was a boat in the viewing area. I told my wife that i had to go save the boat ,but she contradicted me. then I told her that I had to as a lightkeeper.I got the doctor who was at the moment dressing my son's wound .I told him that there is a boat in trouble,and we paddled the canoe with all our might. I smelled ashes through the non citrus air. there was also a lot of lighting. we got out to the people and they were holding on to a whole bunch of debris. They looked like they have seen better days. so we paddled back to the lighthouse. The doctor put the people that we rescued in the ship's wreckage/ debris in the same room as my son. My wife made soup for dinner that night for everyone, because it was bitter that night.

After the storm was over I felt so relieved and I went straight back to my family. The kerosene tank had a crack in it. We will repair it with some tar from the town.

I still want to be a lighthouse keep, because I love rescuing people. My wife said that the next time there is a ship in distress that she wants to come on the rescue team. I am planning to add some I will build an addtion to the keeper's inn. Then paint the exterior. Finally I will expand the garden. I will put in more apples, bananas, strawberries. In the addition to everything I will replace the light bulbs in the keeper's house of the lighthouse and the towers light as well. Along with these things I will also be repair the wagon and all of the damage from the storm.

sincerely Barnabus

May 19, 1816

entry 4

Dear Journal,

Sorry that it has been so long since i written a journal entry.

hello remember me it is Barnabas Paul. I have repaired all of the damage from the storm. The kerosene tank had to be air smelled weird to day. It didn't smell cirtrusy like it normally does.


End file.
